Flickering Flames
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: Third in the series. Sequel to Whispering Winds. Having a mother who’s the Chosen of the Trickster god and one of the most controversial women in Tortall can be interesting, to say the least. But even in their mother’s shadow, can twins Shyam and Danika o
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the thirdstory of my trilogy, Flickering Flames! This centers on Kayla's children, and if you are new to my stories, I suggest you look at the prequels to this: Whispering Winds and Silence and Shadows. For those of you who know my stories, read on!**

**Disclaimer: This is Tamora's world. I'm just borrowing it. **

**Summary: Having a mother who's the Chosen of the Trickster god and one of the most controversial women in Tortall can be interesting, to say the least. But even in their mother's shadow, can twins Shyam and Danika of Wolf's Peak discover their place in the world?**

* * *

Flickering Flames: The Prologue

"Another bandit attack?" A man around the age of twenty-seven watched his wife move stiffly around the room, finally settling on the large chair next to him. She nodded wordlessly, wincing as her feet made contact with the floor. Pulling her feet underneath her body, she glared at her husband, but her blue-green eyes were gleaming with good humor.

"Why do we have to live on the one fief that has bandits?" Kayla moaned, burying her head in her husband's shoulder. Derek stroked her raven-black hair in comfort. Kayla lifted her head as childish shrieks reached their ears. As the sound grew louder, Derek grinned.

"Here they come," he warmed, and the next second, two energized five-year olds burst into the room.

The first, a boy with hazel eyes and dark chestnut hair, scrambled for his mother's lap. In hot pursuit was a girl with raven-black hair and startling ice-blue eyes. She glared at her twin, her eyes suddenly shifting to a deeper blue, then clambered into Derek's lap.

"Mama," she complained, "Shyam won't play with me!" Kayla looked at the little boy in her lap, smiling.

Shyam stared up at her. "Mama," he pleaded with large hazel eyes, "Dani's being mean!" Dani stuck her tongue out at her brother from the refuge of her father's lap, and Shyam did the same after a moment.

"Dani," Kayla drew her daughter's attention with her strong blue-green gaze. "Were you being mean to your brother?"

Dani shook her head vehemently. "No, Mama, I wasn't," she said, with all the five year-old confidence she could muster. "I wanted him to play with me, that's all."

Kayla turned to her son, who was curled up in her lap. "Shyam, what happened?" She asked softly.

"Dani was being mean," the boy repeated indignantly.

Kayla's gaze softened, and her lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile. "Shyam," she said gently, "what happened? Did you and Dani get in a fight?"

Shyam's bottom lip quivered, and he nodded emphatically. "Yes," he whispered, ducking his head at his twin's ice-blue glare.

"About what?" Kayla's voice was tinged with amusement, and she was smiling gently.

Encouraged by his father's nod and his mother's smile, Shyam raised his head. "I wanted to play mage," he told them, "and Dani wanted to play Shang." He continued, "I said no, and she got mad at me."

Kayla looked at her daughter. "Dani, is that true?"

The girl hung her head, her blue eyes taking a bright blue shade. "Yes, Mama," she murmured, "it's true."

Kayla shook her head, then lifted Shyam off her lap and onto the floor. She watched as Dani scrambled down from Derek's lap to stand by her twin. She smiled at them, then promised, "If you two can stop fighting, I'll show you how to use your Gifts."

Dani's eyes grew wide, and Shyam gasped with wonder. "Yes, Mama," they said reverently in unison. Dani turned to her twin.

She grinned happily. "Catch me if you can." Shyam gave chase, and they raced out of the room, their giggles quickly fading. Kayla glanced at her husband, leaning over to kiss him softly.

Derek stared at her, hazel eyes warm. "Well, lass," he murmured, "are you happy?" Kayla's reply was to snuggle deeper into his embrace, but their snuggling was interrupted by Dani racing back into the room.

"Mama!" She cried, running up to them, her hands cupped around something. Her face shone in wonder as she unveiled what she was holding. "Look what I did!"

Sitting in the palm of her hand was a tiny ice-blue ball of fire, tinged with white. Kayla's grin was all the approval the girl needed, and she confided, "Shyam has one too," she pausedfor a moment, then saidwith the slightest distasted,"but his is a different color."

Sure enough, Shyam entered the room slowly, staring in awe at the copper ball of flame in his hand. He looked at his parents, and then at his sister, a slow smile slowly unfurling on his face.

A wind suddenly rushed into the room, causing the balls of light to flicker and almost die. Watching her children stare inawe at their Gifts, seeing their faces lit with wonder, Kayla wondered what the future had in store for her twins.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is the prologue! Good, bad, should I even continue? Please tell me what you think, and if I get enough reviews, I will continue. If I don't, I will probably delete it! Please review, and no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, here is Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for your wonderful reviews! In this chapter, you are introduced to more characters, as well as some old ones. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These characters are mine. Tortall is not. **

* * *

Flickering Flames: Chapter 1

In the royal stables in the palace of Corus, Tortall, the horses quietly munched on their food, occasionally strewing it around on the floor outside the stalls. Most heads went up, however, when a young man about sixteen years old entered the stable. His attire—Black breeches and a tan shirt—and the fact that he wore no weapons of any kind marked him as Shang. He walked down the aisle, his feet making no sound against the dirt.

The horses, seeing that the man didn't have time for them, dropped their heads to their food again. None of them seemed to be at all afraid of the large gray wolf that trotted calmly next to the young man, sniffing the air with interest. The canine had a wolf's soft, predatory gait, long legs, and a wolf's face: lean muzzle, egg-shaped eyes, keen ears, but there were tawny patches in his coat, and his tail was too bushy to be a wolf's. No, this was not a true wolf, but a wolf-dog.

Reaching the end of the row, the young man paused, hazel eyes sparkling with mirth. Taking care not to make a sound, he peered around the edge of the stall. Beside him, the wolf-dog halted, quivering with anticipation, wagging his bushy tail. When the young man's dark chestnut hair flopped into his eyes, he impatiently brushed it away, watching the occupants of the stall with interest.

A young woman, about his age moved around the stall, tending to a fidgety chestnut mare. Her raven-black hair was pinned into a loose bun, but tendrils trailed down around her face. The girl brushed her hair out of her face, revealing startling ice-blue eyes. On the edge of the stall sat an orange tabby, watching her mistress' movements with interest.

The young man froze as the girl turned his way, hardly daring to breathe. He breathed softly again with the girl turned away from him, combing out her mare's mane. The wolf-dog whined impatiently, and the young man glanced at him sharply. The wolf-dog glanced up at him, brown eyes pleading, and whined again. The young man sighed softly in irritation, but moved away from his hiding place, the wolf-dog following delightedly.

Placing himself directly behind the girl, the young man leaned down, whispering softly in her ear, "Hello," hoping that he would get a better reaction this time.

* * *

He wasn't disappointed. His twin jumped a foot in the air and spun around, her ice-blue eyes suddenly shifting to a deep blue. She made no sound, but her murderous glare said enough.

"Shyam!" She hissed in anger, glaring up at her twin. Although Shyam was only an inch below six feet, and towered over his sister by four inches, her glare, so like their mother's, made him feel small.

The wolf-dog, released from waiting, bounded over the girl. Rearing onto his back paws, placing his front paws on her shoulders, he stared at her, panting. Suddenly leaning forward, he licked her from chin to forehead, panting happily.

Grimacing, the girl stepped away from the wolf-dog, forcing him to return to the ground, grumbling under her breath, "Dumb dog." Undaunted, the wolf-dog sat by his master's feet, looking pleased.

"Dani," Shyam drawled, lounging against the side of the stall, "aren't you happy to see me?"

In response, Dani muttered something under her breath, but Shyam could only pick up one or two of the words. He grinned, knowing she was less than pleased, and watched his sister resume her duties with interest.

Danika of Wolf's Peak was a tall, well-built girl of sixteen. She was well-toned from practicing Shang and Rogue arts, as well as being a Queen's Rider. With her raven-black hair accentuating her ice-blue eyes, along with straight black brows, a straight nose, full lips, and a slightly stubborn chin, she was considered by some to be beautiful. At the moment, she was dressed in dark brown breeches with a white shirt under a pale gray tunic. On the tunic was the emblem of Wolf's Peak: A gray outline of a wolf's head on a blue field.

She wore concealed daggers, as well as the one on her belt, but she also had the Gift. On a fine silver chain around her neck swung a copper cat figurine, its diamond eyes glinting in the sunlight that filtered into the stall. Shyam was jerked back to his surrounding by Dani's voice.

"You know," she commented, standing directly in front of him, her eyes a clear blue now, "just because you're the Shang Wolf _and _a Gifted mage does not give you the right to sneak up on me!"

Shyam grinned. "Of course it does," he told her haughtily, staring down at her. Danika's only response was some curses she had picked up from her thieving relatives as well as their father. Shyam's smile merely widened, knowing that he had won the argument.

Their attention was distracted by the wolf-dog rearing up on his back legs again, bracing himself against the stall to sniff inquisitively at the orange tabby, who clearly did not enjoy the invasion of privacy and swiped at the dog's nose.

"Tahlia," Dani called to her cat, rescuing the dog from her cat's unsheathed claws.

"Mingan," Shyam scolded from where he stood. The wolf-dog dropped his head, looking apologetic, and padded over to lie at Shyam's feet.

Both looked up when they heard a familiar voice ringing through the stables. "Dani? Dani? Where are you?"

Dani grinned, her eyes suddenly changing to a robin's-egg blue with pleasure. "Rhia!" She yelled, causing her mare to spook and Tahlia to hiss crossly. She moved out into the aisle, her brother following with interest. They both watched as Rhiannon of Falcon's Harbor came into sight.

Rhiannon of Falcon's Harbor, or Rhia as she liked to be known, was a slender young woman of sixteen, with long chestnut hair and sparkling green eyes. At the moment, her hair was in a long plait down her back, and her tan breeches and emerald green shirt were covered in hay.

Hurrying up to embrace her friend, Dani told her friend, "We were just about to go down to the Dancing Dove. Want to come?" Rhia's face brightened; she knew Dani and Shyam's heritage, and she loved going with them to the Dancing Dove.

"I have to go get my purse and my daggers," she murmured, turning to head back the way she came. Like all the Queen's Riders, Rhia was taught to use many different weapons, but like Dani, she specialized in daggers.

As her friend hurried away, Dani turned to her twin. Shyam had a dreamy look on his face as Rhia walked away, and Dani had to wave her head in front of his face several times before his eyes refocused. When they did, he found Dani staring at him, ice-blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I didn't know you liked Rhia that much," she remarked innocently.

"She's my friend," Shyam retorted, purposely misunderstanding, but he could feel his face heating up, and by Dani's smirk, she could see his blush.

A few minutes later, Rhia was back. "Let's go," Shyam commanded, striding towards the door before Dani could say anything embarrassing.

* * *

The Dancing Dove was of course, always crowded. Curses, shouts, and laughter floated on the air, but shouts of welcome rang out as the trio walked in. They were frequent visitors, as Shyam and Dani's uncle was King of the Rogue.

As Dani and Rhia wandered off to gossip with the Ladies of the Rogue, Shyam approached a handsome young man with copper hair and strange gray-green eyes.

"Hello, Quicksilver," he greeted his cousin warmly, slipping into the seat beside him and grabbing a tankard of lemonade. "Any news?"

The thief shook his head. "His Majesty is keeping things quiet at the moment," he said, jerking his head towards the wooden chair that served as the throne that Shyam's uncle now occupied.

Shyam grinned, hazel eyes sparkling. "And how is your mother? My father told me to find Aunt Tahlia and tell her that he congratulated her on becoming Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue."

Quicksilver grinned. "My mother is currently bossing the barmaids around and being the terror she usually is." He paused for a moment, then told the young Shang Wolf, "The only excitement we've had all day would be that stranger over there." He nodded towards the darkest corner of the tavern.

Shyam followed his gaze and could just make out the shadowy outline of a cloaked figure, his hood drawn up to cover his face. The outline seemed vaguely familiar…Shyam frowned and turned back to his cousin.

"Do you know who it is?"

Quicksilver shook his head. "No, but he seemed pretty friendly with His Majesty."

* * *

As if the stranger had heard their conversation, he got up and headed towards their table. As he came into the light, Shyam saw that he was heavily cloaked, even though it was almost Midsummer. In the light, the stranger's face was in shadow, but Shyam was once again struck by its familiarity.

"Shyam of Wolf's Peak?" The stranger wasn't a male; it was a female, judging by the light, feminine voice that was issuing from under the hood. Once again, Shyam was struck by a sense that he had met this person before. He looked up, meeting the invisible gaze, but wary, said nothing.

"I need to talk to you," she murmured, bracing her hands on the table and leaning forward. As she did so, the chain around her neck swung forward, and Shyam came face to face with a familiar object: A silver cat pendant swinging on the chain, staring at him with blue-green gems that served as its eyes. The gems seemed to sparkle with amusement, as if the cat knew something he didn't and was laughing at him.

Shyam stared at the figurine in shock. He recognized it, for he had played with it when he was younger. Flashes of memory came to him: Chubby baby fingers reaching for the pendant; a boy's hazel eyes pleading to play with it; handling it reverently, staring at the gems that seemed to hold all the world's answers in their depths. A pendant so like the one his sister wore now…

Suspicious, but almost confident he knew the identity of the stranger, Shyam turned to Mingan for confirmation. The wolf-dog knew friend from foe, and he also knew who Shyam considered family.

Mingan was standing at Shyam's side, staring at the hooded stranger. His bushy tail was frantically waving back and forth, his ears were up, eyes bright. He trotted up to stranger, sniffing deeply at the hem of the cloak. Satisfied, the wolf-dog panted happily.

Leaning against the stranger's legs, he begged with golden-brown eyes to be petted. Although he couldn't see the stranger's face, Shyam could _feel _her smile. With a smile chuckle, the woman obliged to the wolf-dog's unspoken request. Reaching down with one hand, the woman scratched Mingan's ears; one at a time, then ran her hand along his back, scratching along his spine.

Mingan wriggled with pleasure at having his favorite places scratched, and Shyam smiled, his suspicions confirmed. There was only one person who scratched Mingan that way.

He stared straight into the stranger's face, shadowed by the hood, and said clearly, "Hello, Mother."

Next to him, he heard Quicksilver gasp incredulously, "Aunt Kayla?"

* * *

The hood was pushed back, and Shyam came face to face with someone he hadn't seen in over a year.

Kayla's black hair tumbled down around her shoulders, and her blue-green eyes were grave. "Shyam," she whispered to her son, "I need to talk to you. I have a message for you and your sister."

The grave look in her usually sparkling blue-green eyes made Shyam think that he was not going to enjoy this. "Who's it from?" He asked, hazel eyes curious.

Kayla's blue-green eyes reflected his worry as she answered in a whisper, "I have a message for you from the Trickster."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! So, any ideas of what's going to happen next? What does the Trickster want with the twins? How is Kayla involved? Any guesses?Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! Don't expect itevery time there's an update, but I was on a roll. We get to see the Trickster in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The character's you don't recognize belong to me. The rest are Tamora's. **

* * *

Flickering Flames: Chapter 2

"Dani?"

Danika of Wolf's Peak froze, breaking off conversation with one of her many friends in the Court of the Rogue. She recognized that voice, even though she hadn't heard it since she had left the fief of Wolf's Peak over three years ago. She hadn't seen her parents in that long either, though Shyam had. Being a Shang Wolf, he could go where he wanted, when he wanted, but as a Queen's Rider, Dani had to stay behind at court.

Turning slowly, she found her mother standing there, blue-green eyes grave, raven-black hair down around her shoulders and trailing down her back. Kayla was wearing brown breeches and a blue shirt, and around her neck rested the ever-present cat pendant, so like her own. Behind her stood Shyam, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked, getting to her feet. Next to her, she felt Rhia rise to her feet.

Kayla smiled at her daughter, but her blue-green eyes were still grave. "I need to talk to you," she informed her daughter. She raised her voice above the din. "Mite!" she called, "I need to talk to you!"

Dani watched as her uncle, King of the Rogue, appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by his sister, Dani's Aunt Tahlia. With his brown hair and brown eyes, her uncle looked like a copy of their father. "Kayla," he snapped at his sister-in-law, "how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that? It was a childhood nickname, nothing more."

"Remind me later," Kayla shot back, irritated. The King of Thieves looked surprised at the anger in her voice, and opened his mouth to retort, but his sister laid her hand on his arm.

"Daniel," she murmured, gray-green eyes inquisitive, "listen to what she has to say." A wry smile curled her lips as she added, "You can yell at her later."

Daniel sighed, and nodded to Kayla. "What do you need, Kay?" He asked, willing to listen now.

"I need to talk to my children in private," Kayla told him, "I have important news."

Daniel looked up, alarmed at the seriousness of her tone. "It's not Dagger, is it?" He asked hurriedly, and Tahlia gripped his arm tightly, her now-bloodless face betraying her unspoken fears.

Kayla shook her head, a small smile touching her lips as she thought of her husband. "No, he's fine." She reassured them, "this is a different matter."

Daniel nodded, reassured, and Tahlia released his arm. "Go right upstairs," he told them. "You can use my rooms."

Beside her, Dani felt Rhia fidget. She glanced at her friend and bit her lip. She didn't know in her mother would let her friend come with them. Kayla seemed to have read her mind, because she turned to Rhia, an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Rhia," she apologized, "but this is news for my children and my children alone."

Dani could feel Rhia's disappointment, but she hid it well, nodding her head. "Yes, Lady Kayla," she murmured, and then glanced around at her surroundings. Dani felt bad and looked at her twin. Shyam seemed to pick up on what she was thinking and crossed to Rhia's side, Mingan at his heels.

"Mingan will keep you company while we're gone and keep you safe," Shyam told the girl. He held her emerald gaze for a moment, and something passed between them, as Dani looked on with amusement.

Kneeling down to be on eye level with the wolf-dog, Shyam tangled his hands in the canine's thick ruff. "Stay," he whispered, and Mingan whined, licking Shyam's face. Resting his forehead against the wolf-dog's, Shyam murmured to him, something Dani couldn't hear. She smiled, remembering the day Mingan had come into their lives.

_

* * *

A young boy, no older than eight, clattered down the stairs that led from his room, a ball of gray and tawny fur in his arms. His face was lit with delight and awe, and he scrambled down the hall, towards the library where he was sure his parents would be. _

"Mama! Da!" _The boy called, bursting into the room. His parents turned from where they were in front of a roaring fire, going over the reports for the fief. At their son's cry, they got up to see what had made him so excited. _

"What's wrong, Shyam?" _Kayla asked, eyeing the ball of fur in his arms. _

"Mama! Look what I got!" _Shyam exclaimed excitedly, cradling the ball of fur reverently. Kayla reached out to stroke the ball of fur, and with a quiet yip, the ball unrolled itself to reveal the golden-brown eyes of a wolf pup. _

"Where did you find it Shyam?" _Kayla asked, stroking the affectionate puppy. _"It looks like a wolf."

"Not really a wolf," _Derek commented. _"Half wolf, maybe. Those tawny patches in his coat point to a half dog, half wolf heritage."

_Shyam shook his head. _"I didn't find him Mama," _he said confidently,_ "somebody gave him to me in a dream."

"A dream?" _Kayla asked, curious. _"What kind of dream?"

_Shyam frowned, thinking hard. _"I was in this big white space," _he said slowly, _"and suddenly this man appeared."

"What did this man look like?" _Kayla asked, deciding to humor her son. _

_The boy looked up at her. _"He was tall," _he said,_ "taller than Da. He had brown hair with gray in it, and he was wearing black pants and a gray shirt. Oh, and he had hazel eyes."

_Kayla gasped, her face white. Derek wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying her. _"Shyam…" _she whispered, tears beginning to fall. _

_The boy looked up. _"Mama, what's wrong?" _He asked, frightened by his mother's tears. _

_Kayla shook her head, wiping away the tears. Derek hugged her to him, comforting her._ "Go on, Shyam," _she told her son,_ "what happened next?"

"Well," _Shyam continued, reassured now that his mother was okay,_ "he told me that I was named after him, and that I was going to be a Shang Wolf someday." _The boy's eyes shone, and he continued happily,_ "and then he gave me this puppy and told me that it was a present for me."

_Kayla shook her head, incredulous._ "I don't believe it," _she whispered, smiling down at her son. Her blue-green eyes were soft with old memories as she asked,_ "Is there anything else?"

_Shyam nodded._ "There was a white light with the man, but it didn't say anything. It just watched me." _The little boy beamed up at his parents._ "It was friendly, I could tell," _he said confidently._

"The man told me that the Trickster was watching out for me, and Dani too," _the little boy said proudly, then looked up at his mother, confused._ "Mama, what does that mean?"

_Kayla's face had once again gone white, and realization dawned on her face._ "Kyprioth," _she whispered, shocked. Derek looked at her inquisitorially, but Kayla just shook her head, giving her husband a look that promised she would tell him everything later. _

_She reached out and stroked the puppy again._ "What are you going to name him?" _she asked her son._

_Shyam shook his head._ "I don't have to name him," _he told them happily,_ "he came with a name. The man told me," _he continued,_ "that the puppy's name is Mingan."

* * *

The memory faded, and Dani was brought back to the crowded, noisy Dancing Dove. Shyam was now standing, and Mingan stared up at him with loyal eyes. Taking Rhia's hand, Shyam let Mingan sniff it, then put Rhia's hand in the wolf-dog's ruff, entangling her fingers in it. Dani watched as her brother pointed from Mingan to Rhia. 

"Guard," her twin commanded, "guard her." The wolf-dog stiffened, now watching the tavern and its occupants with sharper eyes. Shyam turned to her, and Dani gave him a swift smile of thanks.

She turned to her mother, who nodded and led the way up the stairs. Letting her children proceed into the room before her, Kayla followed them in and locked the door. Dani looked around the sparse room, containing just some essential furniture and a bed. Her ice-blue gaze locked on her mother's blue-green one, and she asked, "What's going on?"

Her mother looked at her, obviously worried. "I have a message from the Trickster."

Dani gasped. "Kyprioth gave you another message?" She asked, thinking hard. The Trickster god hadn't given her a message since her birthday five years ago, when he advised her to be a Queen's Rider if she wasn't going to be a thief. He had told her that the skills she learned from them would come in handy someday.

That was not their only run-in with the Trickster god. Over the years, he had popped in and out of their lives, mostly in dreams. Now, there was another message, something else that he wanted them to know.

"What's the message?" Dani asked, curious. Her mother's eyes grew shadowed, and Dani swallowed hard. This didn't look good, if her mother wasn't happy about it.

"He wants you to go to the Copper Isles and seek out the Crows, and to help them win their next fight." Kayla said the words slowly, as if they hurt. She stared at her children, helpless to do anything against the gods' will.

Dani listened to the message, her mind whirling. Only one thing penetrated: They would have to leave Tortall.

"Copper Isles?" She exclaimed, just as Shyam burst out, "Crows? How are we supposed to help a bunch of birds?"

Kayla's lips twitched in the smallest of smiles, but she kept a straight face as she answered. "Yes," she murmured, turning to Dani, "the Copper Isles." Turning to her son, she corrected him, "No, not the birds—the Crow family. Do you remember Alianne of the Copper Isles? The spymaster for Queen Dovasary?"

It was silent for a moment, and Dani's mind was reeling with all she had just heard. Finally she whispered, "The Lioness' daughter?"

"Yes."

"But we don't know the first thing about living in the Copper Isles!" Shyam exclaimed, looking nervous.

This time, Dani's mother really did smile. "Do I need to remind you that your grandfather used to live in the Copper Isles before coming to Tortall?"

"But he doesn't have the Gift!" Shyam protested.

"Grandmother does," Dani told her brother, "and she could get him to tell her about it. We could learn."

* * *

"Perhaps I could be of service?" The clear voice rang out, making them all freeze. Kayla was the first one to move. 

"Kyprioth," she growled, and light shimmered all around them. When it faded, the Trickster god stood before them.

Dressed in Tortallan garb, he looked much as Dani had seen him before in her dreams: Salt-and-pepper hair and beard, short, broad nose, and mischievous brown eyes.

"Kyprioth," Kayla eyed the god coldly, "this better not be one of your tricks."

"My dear," the god said innocently, "I'm merely here to help."

Kayla derisive and unladylike snort made Dani wonder if her mother even trusted the god.

Kyprioth turned to Dani. "My dear," he addressed her in his crisp voice, "I can create disguises for you and your brother easily, so you will go unnoticed in the Copper Isles." He grinned, "I'll just need your assistance in return."

"No," Kayla intervened. "No disguises. No one there has heard of them, they will be safe and well-armed. They know how to protect themselves." She glared at the god. "Do we have a deal?"

Kyprioth studied her for a moment, then smiled. "Of course, my dear," he said, and turning to Dani, instructed, "your ship for the Copper Isles leaves at dawn in two days' time. Be sure you're on it. I will meet you there and instruct you about what to do next."

Turning to Dani's mother, he added, "I'll be sure to keep them safe, my dear, don't worry."

"You better," Kayla growled, then flashed a small smile at the god. "It was good to see you again. I'll tell Swift you visited."

Kyprioth looked at her, brown eyes lit with mischief. "The old fellow's still around, then?" he chuckled, "I must pay him a visit sometime." With that, light filled the air around them, and the next moment, he was gone.

The second the air cleared, Kayla growled, "Insufferable little--" Dani grinned at her mother.

"He seemed happy to see you," she teased, and Shyam grinned.

"Come on," Kayla murmured, striding for the door, "I need to talk to your uncle before I leave for home."

* * *

Late that night, Dani tossed and turned, her mind reliving the god's visit over and over again. Leave Tortall for the Copper Isles? She didn't know if she could do it. 

After one more toss, she lay there, eyes wide open. Giving up on sleep, she got off her bunk in barracks of the Queen's Riders and snuck outside, Tahlia at her side, green eyes sleepy as she padded after her mistress.

Reveling in the cool night air, Dani jumped when she heard a voice.

"Dani?" It was Rhia. Her friend moved closer, green eyes worried. "What are you doing out here?"

Dani sighed, then decided to tell her friend the truth. "I have to go to the Copper Isles in two days' time."

"What?" Rhia's green eyes were wide with shock. "Why?"

Dani dropped her head. Rhia knew about her relationship with the Trickster god, so she murmured, "Kyprioth wants me to."

"Oh," Rhia murmured, slipping her hand into her friend's and squeezing it sympathetically.

The two girls were silent for a moment, then Rhia murmured, "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Now it was Dani's turn to be shocked. "No, you can't!"

Rhia's green eyes were determined and she said stubbornly, "Yes, I am."

"No," Dani protested, "the Riders need you, and this is my task."

Suddenly, a wind leapt up, whipping her black hair into a tangle, and a crisp voice that Dani recognized whispered, "Let her come, my dear. You may find you need her help."

Dani sighed, but obeyed the god. "You can come," she said reluctantly, and Rhia's face lit up with delight. "Come on," Dani added, suddenly worn out, "let's go back to bed. We have to be up early."

Hand in hand, the girls walked towards the barracks, and Dani could have sworn she heard the Trickster's voice in her ear whisper, "Excellent."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, interesting? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, sorry for such a long wait in between updates! With spring break, back to school work, and all that other good stuff, I haven't had time to write. And now, with exams in less thantwo weeks, this may be my last update until school is out for the the summer. Thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry for making you wait this long!**

**A/N: In this chapter, we meet Aly's children, as well as Nawat. As Nawat is not mine, I'm sorry if he is OOC, but please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Shyam, Dani, Rhia, and Mingan. **

* * *

Flickering Flames: Chapter 3

"Tell me again why we brought our own mounts?" Shyam grumbled as he followed his sister and Rhia down the gangplank of the _Firedancer_, Mingan at his heels. Dani didn't answer as she continued down the plank to the remote village harbor that the Trickster had guided them to.

The second Shyam's feet hit the ground, it seemingly began to lurch as he tried to regain his balance after being on the ship for so long. Dani and Rhia swayed dangerously, caught off guard. The ground stopped spinning shortly, and all three regained their balance, smoothing at their clothes and trying to appear as if nothing had happened.

All three were tanned by the long sea voyage, but none of them were the burnished shade of the native raka. Dani and Rhia were dressed in a short-collared tunic, as well as a sarong, while Shyam wore his customary tunic and breeches, preferring to go barefoot. They didn't look out of place amongst the raka that were bustling around the docks, but something else did.

Shyam stared in wonder at the number of large, black birds that populated the docks, ships and village grounds, carpeting them in what seemed to be a blanket of glossy-black feathers.

"Hello," he heard Dani murmur to someone. He looked around, surprised to see a large black crow wander over to stare at Dani with intelligent blue-black eyes. His twin crouched down to be on eye level with the bird, ice-blue eyes meeting a sharp blue-black gaze.

Mesmerized by the intelligence in the crow's gaze, Dani didn't even start when a young woman about the age of seventeen stepped seemingly out of nowhere, smoothing down her orange sarong that shimmered with golden threads. Her short-collared tunic was a deep red, and a least a half-dozen gold necklaces adorned her neck. Gold bracelets glittered on her wrists and arms, while her golden-streaked straight black hair was down, reaching the middle of her back.

Taking in her appearance, Shyam lifted his gaze to her face. He gasped, hazel eyes widening in shock. He had never seen someone so…_oddly beautiful. _

There really was no other way to describe it. The girl was three inches shorter than him, and her golden-streaked hair accentuated a full face, contrasted by sharp cheekbones. Her face led into a round chin, while a full nose and mouth just made her even more exotic. Her skin was the same burnished shade as the native raka, and accentuating her slender neck was a black choker with strange, almost transparent beads on it.

Instinctively, Shyam grasped Mingan's ruff, entwining his fingers into the thick fur. As the wolf-dog raised his nose to draw in the young woman's scent, Shyam asked silently, _Is she here to hurt us, wolf-brother? _

Unknown to even Dani, Shyam could speak mind-to-mind with Mingan. He did not have wild magic, but when Shyam Alden have gifted his namesake with the puppy eight years ago, he had given them a bond so strong it would tie them together forever and allow them to speak mind-to-mind.

The young Shang Wolf shifted, wary, until Mingan's response came to his mind. _She is friendly._ Sensing his friend's doubts, he added, _Use your Light. You will see what I mean._

Releasing the canine's ruff, Shyam slowly released a tendril of his Gift towards the girl. Exposed to his magic, he could see clearly the shifting pattern of feathers that seemed to be tattooed on her skin.

"A crow-human?" Shyam wondered aloud, staring at the girl. The young woman's hazel gaze focused on him and sharpened. At her feet, where Dani and the crow still sat in their silent staring contest, the crow squawked in approving way and tugged on a loose lock of Dani's raven-black hair.

Smiling, Dani made a half-hearted attempt to swat the crow away, but the bird merely evaded her waving hand and hopped back, tugging on yet another loose strand. Chuckling, Dani's eyes changed to a robin's egg blue as she stroked the crow's feathers softly.

Looking up, Shyam found they were surrounded by crows. Beside him, Rhia petted one of the large birds that had come to rest on her shoulder, green eyes delighted.

* * *

"You are marked by the Bright One." Shyam looked up, surprised by the young woman's words. Instead of the rough voice he had been expecting, her voice was light and almost musical. 

"What?" He asked stupidly, trying to figure out what was going on. The crow-girl walked towards him, a smile curling her lips. The crows moved out of her way, flapping their wings and cawing, throwing up a cloud of dust.

"You have the mark of the Bright One." The girl was in front of him now, and Shyam met her sharp gaze, astounded and entranced by the multitude of greens and browns that flickered in her eyes.

Mingan reared to his full height, breaking their staring constant and wanting attention. Grateful for something to cover his blush, Shyam watched as his wolf-dog panted happily.

"Hello." The girl crooned, ruffling the canine's fur. Shyam watched in amusement as Mingan's tail wagged until it became a blur.

"The Bright One?" Dani asked from where she now stood at Shyam's side. "Who's the Bright One?"

The girl's hazel gaze locked on Dani, then looked at the crow that had come to rest on the other girl's shoulder. Looking closely now, Shyam could see the crow had a curious lightening shaped white mark on its chest.

Clearly speaking to the crow now, the girl said irritably, "Elsu, will you please go change? Can't you see these are the ones Ma sent us here for?"

The crow on Dani's shoulder gave an irritated hiss in the crow-girl's direction, taking flight. At ten feet above their heads he dove, straight for the crow-girl. The girl however, didn't flinch—she didn't move, even though Shyam knew she saw the crow coming towards her.

A foot from the girl's head, the crow pulled up short. Apparently giving up, he flew away to a clump of nearby bushes just up the dusty road the village was on.

Turning her gaze back to the newcomers, the girl introduced herself. "I'm Junai Crow," she told them, and then motioned to the bushes where the crow had disappeared. "That was my brother, Elsu Crow."

No sooner had she said this then her brother—and twin, Shyam was guessing—appeared. They looked alike, but Elsu looked more like a crow-turned-human. He had a full face, full mouth and sharp cheekbones like his sister, but he had a sharp chin, brown eyes, and a slender nose. Around his neck was an inky black choker, which seemed to be an odd necklace to wear on such a long neck. He was the exact same height as Shyam, with short, tousled black hair. He wore a lurain style breeches and tunic, and he too went barefoot.

Shyam watched as Elsu approached, and then he reached out with his Gift. Like his sister, Elsu was patterned with feathers, seeming as if he could fly away. Dani's eyes changed to a sudden blue-green in surprise, making her seem, for an instant, more like their mother than in any other way possible.

Junai drew their attention back to herself by clearing her throat, and Shyam remembered what he was going to ask.

"Who's the Bright One?" He questioned.

Junai grinned, her hazel eyes sparkling mischievously. "I believe in Tortall you call him the Trickster," she told him, "but here, to those who know him personally, he is the Bright One."

Shyam's thoughts whirled with this information, but he remembered one part of his conversation with his mother. _The Crow family…_He gazed at Junai with newfound respect. So her mother was the spymaster for the Copper Isles.

"Are we going to stand around all day?" Elsu's smooth voice jerked him out of his reverie, and Shyam glanced at the other young man.

"Let's go," he murmured, and turned to Junai, bowing. "Would you lead the way?"

Junai smiled slightly, and took the lead. They hadn't gone far when a man came from the opposite direction, carrying a satchel and walking barefoot.

This man that was approaching them was over six feet, and thin. Seeing the black hair and the sharp features from a distance, Shyam guessed that this must by the Crow twins' father.

When the man drew even with them, he slowed, a smile shaping his mouth. "Junai. Elsu." He greeted his children solemnly, pulling them into a hug. Releasing them, he regarded the newcomers with interest. "Who are you?"

"These are the Bright One's new Chosen, Da," Junai explained. "They came to help us." Nawat's face lit in a broad smile, and he looked at the newcomers with welcome.

"We will need your assistance," he told them gravely, setting down his satchel with care. Suddenly, Shyam noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye, he say something moving.

* * *

Reacting on the instinct that had saved his life and his sister's life numerous times, Shyam tracked the moving shadow. When the figure got close enough to pass out of the stand of trees that was beside the road, the Shang Wolf struck. 

Grabbing the man behind the neck, Shyam carefully applied pressure to the two nerve points in the person's neck. He was rewarded when the man's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The next second, lean arms had wrapped around Shyam's arms and neck, pinning him to where he stood. One lean arm wrapped around him arms, effectively pinning them behind his back, while one wrapped around his neck, preventing him from moving.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Shyam saw Dani draw her wrist knives, while Rhia had her crossbow trained on the assailant's back. Both were afraid to use their weapons, afraid they would hurt Shyam.

Suddenly, Shyam's attacker stopped trying to squeeze the life out him, standing stock still. Twisting his head so he could see what was going on, Shyam saw Mingan had his teeth clamped around Elsu Crow's upper arm.

In a mind voice that demanded obedience, the wolf-dog snarled, _Release my pack-brother or I'll tear your arm to pieces._ Slowly, Elsu released his grip on Shyam, and Shang Wolf fell forward, coughing and massaging his throat.

Rhia helped him up, green eyes concerned, then turned to Elsu, her glare murderous. Elsu merely glared back, and then stepped forward, intending to yell at the foreigner, but a snarling Mingan planting himself in front of Shyam prevented that.

Glaring at the other man a short distance away, Elsu seethed, "What were you doing, attacking our servant like that?"

"I didn't know he was your servant!" Shyam shot back, "I saw a man moving and I reacted to save my sister and her friend!"

"You couldn't let us handle it, could you?" Elsu retorted, brown eyes sparking with hatred.

Shyam glared, opening his mouth to retort, but Junai intervened. "We need to get to the palace," she told them, glancing at the sun's position. "It's getting late and Ma is expecting us."

Nawat nodded in agreement. "We need to leave." Turning towards the trees, he whistled three short notes. Wondering who he was summoning, Shyam jumped when six winged horses soared out of the trees.

"What are they?" He asked in awe, staring. The horses were large, and they stared at the strangers with distrustful eyes. There were six of them, in colors ranging from white to chestnut. At Nawat's beckoning hand, four more footmen stepped out of the trees, wearing the uniforms of guards.

"Please get their belongings and mounts from the _Firedancer_, which is still in the harbor." Nawat instructed them, and bowing, the men turned away and started back down the path. Mingan took one look at the winged horses and thrust his nose into Shyam's hand.

_I will make sure they don't not steal your things, pack-brother,_ he said calmly, and Shyam smiled, comforted by the wolf-dog's unfailingly loyalty.

_Thank you, wolf-brother,_ he replied, and with that, Mingan turned and loped after the disappearing men.

* * *

Turning his attention to the winged horses, Shyam jumped when Dani came up beside him. "They're kudarung," she whispered, ice-blue eyes shining. She reached out a hand to the nearest, a chestnut, but the large mare shied away from her hand. 

Nawat came up and rested his head on the kudarung's forehead, eyes closed. He braced his hands on either side of the kudarung's head, and the mare's eyes focused on him.

After a few moments, Nawat stepped away. "She will carry you now," he told Dani. The mare snorted, but allowed the girl to mount her. Shyam turned to a silver stallion on his right.

Placing his hands firmly on the horse's back, he slid into the saddle. The kudarung snorted, but didn't move. Nawat, seated on a gray stallion, gave two short whistles, and all the winged horses took to the sky.

Holding on to kudarung's mane, Shyam had the wonderful sensation of flying. He dared not look down, but he saw the palace in the distance, and kept his eyes on the glittering structure.

* * *

The kudarung eventually spiraled down, landing in a stone courtyard filled with grooms and stable boys. Sliding off his stallion, Shyam patted the large horse gratefully and waited for everyone else to dismount. 

Silently padding up to him, Dani made him jump as she whispered, "Having fun?" Turning around, Shyam saw her grinning face, and smiled in return.

Looking around at all the splendor with awe, Dani whispered—half to her brother and half to herself—"Welcome to the Copper Isles."

* * *

**A/N: So, good, bad, dumb? Please tell me what you think of this recent installment by updating!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so I lied. I can get another update in before exams. Thanks to all my reviewers, and in this chapter, things begin to heat up. This chapter is in Dani's POV, because I like alternating between the twins. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The world belongs to Tammy, not me. **

* * *

Flickering Flames: Chapter 4

Dani awoke to find Tahlia staring down at her, green eyes wide. The orange tabby was kneading Dani's chest, and finding the girl staring at her, the cat gave an impatient mew and jumped off the bed, then stood at the door. She turned to stare at Dani imperiously, her expression clear.

With a sigh, Dani slid out of bed, pulling on a tan tunic, a brown sarong, and a pair of sandals—the traditional garb of a palace servant. After arriving at the palace, she had been told to disguise herself as a simple servant in order to help discover whatever was threatening the monarchy.

On the cot next to hers, Rhia slept on, not at all disturbed by her friend's movements. Like Dani, Rhia had been assigned the role of a palace servant. Neither of them argued—as Queen's Riders, they knew how to perform simple chores. Shyam—_Lucky him,_ Dani thought ruefully—was assigned the role of a groom.

Tahlia hissed, impatient, and Dani crossed to the door, stepping over the other servants that were still sleeping on her way to the door. Picking up her cat, she opened the door quietly and softly stepped out into the corridor. Tahlia wriggled out of her arms and bounded down the hallway towards the courtyard. Dani followed, rubbing her arms against the cold air that rushed down the hallway.

Following her cat, Dani stepped out into the large courtyard, only to see her cat's tail disappear into the thick fog that had gathered there overnight. It had been raining recently, but Dani had never seen the fog this thick—it was white, like a heavy blanket, and she could see nothing—not even her own hand stretched out in front of her face.

Sighing, Dani rubbed her arms again and blinked sleep from her eyes, waiting for Tahlia to return. Hearing footsteps approach, Dani tensed, but relaxed when a familiar form melted out of the fog: Mingan.

She scratched the wolf-dog's ears, grateful for the company. Mingan leaned against her legs, panting happily. Suddenly, his ears pricked, and he stared out into the fog, interested. After a moment, Dani could hear the sound too: the whistling of an arrow, coming closer and closer, getting louder by the moment, and seeming as if it was heading straight towards her…

* * *

By the time the crow-feather fletched arrow appeared out of the dense fog, there was nothing Dani could do about it: the arrow was set in its course. Stunned, she could only stare incredulously at the shaft that was coming closer and closer by the second. 

Mingan was watching the arrow too, and he moved to position himself at an angle to Dani and the arrow. Just as Dani was bracing herself for the painful impact, Mingan leapt, hurling his lean body straight into the arrow's path…

Dani couldn't stop the shriek that escaped her lips, shattering the quiet stillness of the early morning. She stared at the wolf-dog, who seemed to be suspended in midair, wondering what she would tell Shyam.

Suddenly, time sped up again, and Dani watched in disbelief as Mingan's teeth closed lightly over the shaft, snatching it out of the air as he landed safely on the ground again. He looked up at her, tail swinging slowly, delight and triumph shining in his golden-brown eyes. He held the crow-feather fletched arrow tightly between his teeth as Dani stared at him, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

Suddenly, another figure melted out of the fog: Elsu Crow. By the bow he held in his hand, and the handful of griffin-fletched arrows he clutched, it was clear who had shot the arrow.

"Danika, are you alright?" Elsu asked, looking concerned.

Dani just nodded her head, too shocked to saw anything. Elsu looked at Mingan, who still held the arrow between his teeth. Slowly, comprehension dawned on his face, followed quickly by the horror of what had almost happened.

"Oh, Danika," he breathed, horrified, "I'm so sorry!"

At this, Dani finally found her voice. "It's alright, Elsu." She soothed, "and it's Dani, if you don't mind."

Elsu smiled at this, but he still looked concerned. "I was aiming for the target," he explained, glancing behind her. Dani turned to see the faintest outline of a target painted onto a piece of wood. Unwittingly, she had come to stand directly in front of it.

"I didn't realize you were standing there," Elsu continued, looking ashamed, otherwise I wouldn't have shot it."

"I'm fine," Dani reassured him, "Mingan saved me." Elsu looked at the wolf-dog again, puzzled.

"Could I…?" He let the question trail off, and Dani nodded, stepping aside. Knocking his arrow, Elsu took aim at the faint target, and let his arrow fly.

Dropping the original arrow, Mingan leapt for the second, snatching it neatly out of the air with practiced ease. He dropped to the ground, eyes shining. Dani praised and patted him, and he leaned against her again, pleased with all the attention.

Elsu stared at Dani, brown eyes shining. "Amazing," he breathed, "I've never seen any animal or human able to do that, except for my father."

Dani grinned. "Knowing your father, I'm not surprised," she quipped. Suddenly shy, she looked away, and the silence was broken by Shyam's approach.

His clothes were mussed, and his hair was covered in hay, as if he had run into some hay bales on his way out of the stables. "Dani, are you okay?" He panted, brushing out his clothes the best he could. "I heard you scream—are you okay?" He looked her over searchingly, hazel eyes worried, but Dani waved him away.

"Shyam, I'm fine." She reassured him, smiling. Shyam, however, was now looking at Elsu. He took in the bow and arrows, and his face hardened.

Harshly he asked, "Did he hurt you, Dani?" Dani started to protest, but Shyam waved her exclamations away, all the while glaring menacingly at Elsu.

"Shyam!" Dani snapped, now irritated, her eyes changing to a deep blue, "it was an accident! I'm fine!" A purr interrupted her tirade; Tahlia had returned, her stomach full with whatever mice she had caught in the stables.

_Pack-brother._ That was Mingan's calm voice, and Dani stared at him in surprise. She had suspected that he and Shyam could speak mind-to-mind, but she had never heard his mind-voice.

_Pack-brother,_ Mingan continued calmly, _the crow-man did shoot an arrow at your pack-sister, but he did not know she was there. If he did, I'm sure he would not have shot at her._ Dani blushed at this, but neither her twin nor Elsu took any notice.

From the way Shyam tilted his head, Dani knew her twin was replying, but she couldn't hear what he said. But she heard Mingan's voice loud and clear.

_It was an accident._ The wolf-dog said firmly, starting to sound irritated. _Everyone makes mistakes, but the crow-man did not mean for your pack-sister to be in the way._

Shyam frowned, and glared at the wolf-dog, clearly displeased. Dani watched with interest, trying to imagine what her brother was saying.

Suddenly, she heard Mingan's voice, louder and sharper than anything she had heard before. _A pup does not teach its elder how to hunt!_ The wolf-dog snapped, and Dani stared at him, surprised at the anger in his voice.

Clearly, he had never spoken to Shyam like that before, for the Shang Wolf stared at him, hazel eyes wide with shock and hurt. His mouth firming into a thin line, he turned on his heel and stalked back the way he had come without a word to either Dani or Elsu.

Next to her, Dani heard the wolf-dog's mind-voice sigh, and he looked up at her, golden-brown eyes mournful. _Now I must go talk to him, _the wolf-dog sighed._ Keep an eye on the crow-man for me, will you, pack-sister? _

Dani could only nod numbly, surprised that Mingan had spoken to her directly. _Ungrateful little pup…_she heard Mingan mutter as he loped off into the fog, following Shyam.

* * *

Elsu looked at Dani, confused as to what had just had taken place. "What just happened?" He asked, and Dani shook her head, smiling. 

"It was nothing," she murmured, shaking her head. Silence descend again, only broken by an odd squeaking noise that was omitted from Elsu's black choker. Elsu's hand flew to his throat, and he stroked the choker for a moment before realizing Dani was still there.

"Excuse me," he murmured, "I'm needed elsewhere." He turned to walk off, but he turned back. "I'll see you around, Dani," he murmured, grinning. Dani could only nod, and Elsu disappeared into the fog that was beginning to dissipate with the coming sunlight. She watched the crow-man walk away, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

* * *

A week later, Dani walked with Rhia through the nearby forest, gazing at the beauty around them. Rhia paused, slowing to a stop. Dani turned to her friend, puzzled. 

"Do you hear that?" Her green-eyed friend asked, brushing a lock of chestnut hair out of her face. Dani shook her head wordlessly, wondering what her friend had heard.

"It sounded like a horse," Rhia muttered, turning into the trees and heading towards the sound. Dani followed, wondering what they were getting themselves into this time. They came to a small copse of trees, and found a heavily pregnant kudarung mare lying on her side.

The red gashes indicated claw wounds, like those from a hurrok or Stormwing. Sure enough, gathered around the mare were ten Stormwings, watching the mare hungrily. The mare was breathing heavily, and from the ripples that passed along her flank, she was in labor.

Rhia's green eyes were concerned, and she turned to Dani. "We have to help her," she whispered fiercely, stringing her crossbow and knocking an arrow. Dani nodded, agreeing. The mare was in trouble, and there were innocent lives to be saved. Drawing her longest daggers, she and Rhia stepped into the clearing.

Immediately, all eyes were on them, and ten Stormwings eyed them greedily. "Look fellows," the nearest Stormwing hissed, "humans have found us. They'll make for a tasty meal." Steel wings clicking and shining in the sunlight, the Stormwings converged on the two girls.

Dani swallowed hard, and settled herself into a battle stance. This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! Anyone have any ideas on what going to happen? If you have any plot ideas, I'd love to hear them, or if you'd like to see more of one character, please let me know! Oh, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, I had exams, but school is out for the summer so I should get this story finished. This is Chapter 5, and hopefully it should help with the plot. There is fluff in here, but not a lot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. **

* * *

Flickering Flames: Chapter 5

The Stormwings advanced, teeth bared, eager for the taste of blood whether it was still flowing or not. Dani shifted her weight, tightening the grip on her dagger. Steel feathers clicking, the immortals approached, bloodlust in their eyes.

A sudden burst of magical light flooded the copse, and a crisp, irritated voice that Dani knew well exclaimed, "This won't do. This won't do at all." The Stormwings stood paralyzed, while Dani and Rhia were free to move. Immediately, Rhia crossed quickly to the kudarung's side, kneeling by the red roan's head and soothing the mare.

The light dimmed and Kyprioth appeared, looking more displeased than Dani had ever seen him. He glared at the Stormwings, his aura flaring, brown eyes almost black with smoldering anger.

"Get out of my sight!" The god ordered, voice cold. The Stormwings muttered to themselves, but they dared not disobey a god, especially the sovereign god of the Isles. Mumbling soft curses, the Stormwings took flight awkwardly, struggling to right themselves in air, leaving their stench behind.

Dani's eyes watered at the smell, but after it had cleared, she looked to the Trickster, annoyed. She wasn't irritated because he had saved them; she was annoyed by his sudden appearances and even more sudden departures.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded crossly, glaring.

"I couldn't let a flock of blood-thirsty Stormwings attack my Chosen vessels, now could I?" The god retorted.

Seeing Dani's unwavering glare, he seemed impressed by her audacity, and his gaze softened. He flashed her a quick grin, his anger melting away.

"Not that you needed saving," he reassured her, and Dani snorted.

A soft groan emitted from the kudarung drew their attention away from their sparring match, and both Dani and the god turned.

Rhia bent over the mare, softly running her hands over the red roan's face as she tried to soothe the winged horse. The wounds on the mare's side still shone with a fire-red blood, contrasted by the muddy-brown blood that had dried in rivers down the her side.

Kyprioth easily crossed to the mare's side, kneeling down to run a hand, glowing faintly with his godly aura, over the mare's head. The mare sighed, then relaxed, the panicked look in her eye fading to calm.

"Poor girl," Kyprioth murmured, his dark eyes pained. Dani watched, surprised by this human emotion from a god, as Kyprioth straightened, his godly aura growing and stretching around him. "She'll listen to you now," he told the girls. "She knows you want to help her little ones."

_Dear Goddess, please help us._ Dani silently prayed as the god disappeared. Rhia's cry next to her brought her back. "Dani!"

Dani watched, then hurriedly knelt down near the mare's head as another contraction rippled across the mare's flank. The mare breathed heavily as Rhia positioned herself near the tail end, shedding her jacket and holding it ready, revealing the undyed shirt underneath. Dani did the same, tossing her jacket to Rhia as the mare gasped in pain.

"Take it easy," Dani murmured as the mare's wings fluttered in silent protest. She had assisted in many births, so she knew they might have to wait. She glanced at the sky, but hurriedly glanced back down as the mare squirmed again and tried to lurch to her feet, causing the blood to flow anew from her wounds.

"Take it easy." Dani soothed again, but she broke off at Rhia's soft yelp of excitement.

"Here it comes!" A second later, a kudarung foal slid out, covered in a birth sac. Rhia hurriedly cleaned off the sac with her jacket, revealing a milk-white kudarung filly, immature wings folded onto her sides, sticky. Cleaning off the filly's nose and mouth, Rhia allowed the small creature to toss her head and suck in air.

A ripple passed over the mare's side, followed by another. Dani frowned, then looked at Rhia. "Is there another?" She asked, and Rhia nodded.

"There must be." Sure enough, the mare groaned again, and a second sac-covered foal emerged. Grabbing Dani's jacket, Rhia cleaned the sac off, revealing a palomino colt, the beginnings of a white blaze on his small face. The pale palomino wings that were folded to his side twitching softly in the breeze, still sticky from the birthing sac. Cleaning off the colt's nose and mouth, Rhia set him next to his twin and watched as they blinked open twin sets of amber eyes and looked around.

Sighing softly, the mare closed her eyes. Dani waited, then realized the mare's flank no longer rose and fell. Her face white, she looked up at Rhia, her eyes changing to a pale gray with sadness. Rhia's green eyes were watery and huge in her pale face, and she looked down at the foals the kudarung had entrusted to them.

Wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, Dani looked from the foals to Rhia. She realized that if the foals weren't fed soon, they'd die. Standing up, she looked sadly at the mare's prone body, then approached the foals.

They squeaked as she approached, blinking long-lashed eyes at her. A smile curled her lips at how cute they were, and then she scooped up the palomino colt, settling him into her arms. Rhia followed suit with the filly, and she looked at Dani questioningly.

"Flame might take them," she explained, her eyes still gray. She thought of her chestnut mare, who had lost her own foal just weeks before. She still had plenty of milk and maternal instinct to spare.

Rhia nodded, then set off at a brisk pace for the palace, Dani hurrying behind.

* * *

"This might not work," Dani warned as they opened the door to Flame's stall. The chestnut mare looked up at their entrance, snorting. Dani placed the palomino colt on the hay, approaching her sensitive mare slowly. 

"Hey, girl, we've got a nice surprise for you," she crooned, rubbing the large white blaze on her horse's face. Without turning, she beckoned Rhia forward. Flame turned her head at the movement, and seeing the bundle that Rhia held wrapped up in a blanket, stretched her neck, sniffing inquisitively.

Dani turned to scoop up the palomino colt from where he had been lying, but to her surprise, he was standing shakily on his feet swaying. He blinked large amber eyes surrounded by gold lashes, then took a few halting steps. His wings—which Dani had mistaken at first glance to be palomino like the rest of him—shone as a soft gold in the sunlight that reflected off them.

Dani's breath caught as the colt's legs crumpled underneath him, but the hay cushioned his fall. The colt blinked again, looking distinctly surprised at being on the ground again, making Rhia giggle at his expression.

The filly, just as shaky as her brother, wobbled over to him and collapsed next to the colt. Intrigued by the foals now, Flame walked over to the two, who squeaked at her approach. Dani held her breath, hardly daring to hope. Would her mare accept the foals?

A minute passed, then two. Slowly, Flame lowered her head and snuffled at the two foals. They leaned into her touch, then squealed indignantly as she lipped at their wings curiously. The look she gave Dani when she raised her head said plainly, _What did you_ do _to these poor foals?_

Dropping her head for a further inspection, Flame seemed to make up her mind. Nudging first the filly, then the colt, to their feet, she waited until they stood, wobbling. When they stood tall, she nudged them to her side whereshe let them nurse.

Dani let out the breath she'd been holding, a grin spreading across her face. She looked at Rhia, who was looking as relieved as Dani felt. The other girl watched Flame clean the foals, her green eyes shining.

Rhia reached out and brushed her hand along the palomino's back. "Yes, Adish," she cooed as the colt's tail swished happily, "you'll be okay now."

"Adish?" Dani echoed, surprised at the choice of names.

Rhia nodded, then gestured to the filly. "That's Tarala." Dani nodded, the silence only broken by the foals' soft suckling noises.

Rhia watched them a moment more, then asked, "How are we going to get them back to Tortall?"

Dani grimaced, wondering the same thing. "I don't know," she confessed. "That's Shyam's decision." With that, she slid out of the stall, back to her chores.

* * *

Shyam stared at the sight in front of him in shock, then recovered. "No, we cannot keep them!" 

Rhia stared up at him, green eyes imploring. "Please, Shyam!" She begged, pleading from where she sat in the hay, the two kudarung foals watching the drama unfold from either side of her.

"If we don't take them, they'll die!" She cried, seeing the indecisiveness in his expression.

Shyam stared at her, his mind in turmoil. His resolve was weakening, especially when Rhia stared at him like that: green eyes huge, cheeks pink from their heated argument, her chestnut hair tumbling out of its hold to nestle against her face becomingly.

"Can't some other mare foster them?" He asked weakly, knowing that he was going to lose this argument.

Rhia shook her head, concealing a smile at his weakening resolve. "No," she said emphatically, "Flame has bonded with them. If we took them now she would attack us. And besides," she added as an afterthought, "there are no other mares at the moment that don't have foals of their own."

Shyam sighed, knowing he had lost. "Fine, we'll take them home with us." He muttered, not at all happy at the thought of trying to transport five horses instead of three on the trip home.

"Thank you!" Rhia squealed joyfully, bouncing up from the hay and pulling Shyam into a hug. Shyam's brain melted under her touch, and he held her gently, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"How touching," a familiar female voice commented from nearby, mockery in every syllable. Shyam's brain snapped back into action, but he couldn't place the voice; he was still too addled by Rhia's nearness to think straight.

Pulling away, Rhia stepped away from Shyam and fixed the speaker with a glare. "What do you want, Junai?" She snapped as the crow-girl let herself into the stall. Shyam wondered at the open hostility between the two girls as they glared at each other.

Junai passed Shyam, brushing her hand down his arm as she did so. "Hello, Shyam," she purred, one eye on Rhia. She hid a triumphant smile as she saw Rhia fairly bristle with jealously and protectiveness.

Shyam watched the two, ignoring Junai hand on his arm and her greeting, a little confused as to what was going on. Junai inspected the kudarung foals, then turned to Rhia.

"Did you steal these two?" She asked dangerously, and Rhia shook her head.

"I didn't steal them," she retorted, "their mother was dying, so I delivered them and the mare entrusted them to me."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Junai snapped back, her hazel eyes glittering.

"Ask the Trickster," Rhia shot back, "he was there, and I _heard_ the mare's voice in my mind, asking me to care for her foals."

Junai fell silent, subdued by this information. Finally, she raised her gaze to Rhia's, and they glared at each other, hazel against green. Junai was the first to back down.

"I don't have time for this," she snapped in disgust, "_some_ of us have actual chores to do, instead of playing with foals all day." With that, she swept from the stall, but not before sidling up to Shyam again.

"Bye, Shyam," She purred, resting her hand on his arm again, "I'll be by later." Shyam didn't meet her gaze or even acknowledge she was there; he was watching Rhia. Thwarted, Junai swept from the stall, her golden-black hair streaming out behind her.

Shyam shook his head, wondering what exactly had just taken place. "Rhia?" He asked, confused. Rhia wouldn't look at him, and she was staring at Tara's soft milky coat as if it held all the answers in the world.

Pawsteps alerted Shyam to Mingan's approach. _Wolf-brother?_ He asked, picking up on the urgency of the wolf-dog's gait, _what's wrong?_

He heard Mingan's mind-voice, but it was unusually calm. _Nothing's wrong, pack-brother,_ the wolf-dog reassured him, _but Bright Eyes wants to see you. She has something for you._ Smiling at Mingan's nickname for Aly, Shyam turned to leave.

As he opened the stall door, the Shang Wolf turned back. "Rhia?" He asked, "are you coming?"

Without turning to look at him, Rhia murmured, "No, I think I'll stay here and watch over the foals for awhile."

Concerned by her lack of communication, Shyam crossed to her side and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Rhia, is anything wrong?"

This time, she looked up at him and offered at weak smile. "No," she murmured, "I'm fine." Shyam would've questioned her further, but he could feel Mingan approaching, so he let himself out of the stall without another word.

He found the wolf-dog waiting outside the stall, head cocked, ears erect. Shyam started towards the entrance to the stables, Mingan at his side. They walked in silence until Mingan commented, _There seems to be something troubling your mate. Did you comfort her?_

"Of course I did." Shyam said aloud, "and I would have--" He halted as the wolf-dog's words hit him full force. "Wait," he demanded, "what do you mean, _mate_?"

Mingan stared up at him, amusement sparkling in his golden-brown eyes. _It isnot a good idea to keep Bright Eyes waiting,_ he informed the Shang Wolf, then trotted on, leaving Shyam to wonder what exactly his friend had meant.

* * *

Shyam leaned over, concentration furrowing his brow as he went about his tasks. Shadows crept into the stable as the sun went down, casting faint pink and red rays that danced across the hay-strewn floor and then disappeared. 

Holding the lit match, Shyam placed it next to the wick, and watched as the tiny flickering flame jumped from match to candle. He shut the door of the lantern and hung it on its peg, blowing out the match and stowing it in his pocket. Not realizing how late it was, he looked around and saw he was the only one in the stables, save the horses.

He stretched, yawning. It had been a long day, and he still had to check the horses one last time before he went to bed. The light was fading, so he pulled the lantern from its peg and made his way around to all the stalls.

Patting the last horse, Shyam decided to check on the kudarungs; after all, they were partially his responsibility now. His mind full, he wandered towards Flame's stall. Reaching the stall, he leaned against the door and looked in.

Flame was on her feet, her head slowly swaying as she slept. Her bright chestnut coat caught the last of the sun's rays and turned them into copper lights that created a dappled pattern. At her feet slumbered the two kudarung foals, tiny flanks rising and falling with each breath. And there, with her head pillowed on Tara's tiny white flank lay Rhia.

Shyam blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and then opened the stall door. Setting the lantern on a ledge, he padded over to Rhia's side and dropped to his knees beside her. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her awake.

"Rhia?" He whispered. "Rhia, wake up!"

Rhia stirred, and her green eyes opened sleepily. She yawned, and her eyes closed again. Shyam shook her again, but she was too deep asleep to stir. Knowing that he couldn't leave her there, and that he was tired and wanted to sleep, Shyam scooped her up gently in his arms. Rhia stirred at this movement, wound her arms around his neck, nestled her head against his chest, and went back to sleep.

His heart thumping at the contact, Shyam reached out with his Gift and surrounded the lantern, and with a quick spell it rose to light his way. Hanging itself back on its peg, Shyam blew it out before exiting the stables using the servants' entrance.

* * *

Entering the servants' quarters, Shyam wove his way around cots and sleeping bodies, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. In his arms, Rhia slept on, only stirring as he tripped over someone and almost dropped her.

Locating her cot, Shyam set her down gently, removing her belt and boots before covering her up. Finding an extra cot leaning against the wall, he pulled it down and dragged it over next to Rhia's cot. Sleepily, he noticed that Dani's cot was empty, and he idily wondered where she was.

Pulling the other cot flush against Rhia's, Shyam sat down on its edge, staring at Rhia's faint outline in the dark. She stirred, and he brushed away the hair that had fallen into her face. The need for sleep was overpowering him, and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed an extra blanket, kicked off his boots, unhooked his belt, and covered himself up. Unlacing his shirt, he lay down, and stroked Rhia's hand comfortingly.

Rhia stirred in her sleep again, moving closer towards him unconsciously, and before Shyam could wonder what would happen in the morning, he was asleep, a blissful and deep sleep devoid of all dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Are they going to get caught? What did Aly tell Shyam? Review, and I'll update faster! If there are less than five reviews, I might not update at all! Please review, and no flames!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for the long delay. I went on a service trip and I didn't get back until a few days ago. Second of all, I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. This is the third to last chapter, because I am losing my touch for this story and I want to move on. I've decided to write two more chapters after this to wrap up the story, and then move on. I promise you (hopefully) that the next story I write will be better. **

**Disclaimer: The world is Tamora's. **

* * *

Flickering Flames: Chapter 6

The first thing Rhia noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was warm, much warmer than she should be if she had been sleeping on hay all night. The second thing she noticed is that the light was much too bright for a horse's stall. The third thing that jolted her awake was the muscular arm slung around her waist.

Rhia froze, then relaxed as she realized that she fully clothed, minus her boots and belt. She turned over slowly, to find out who her bedmate was. She turned over to find Shyam of Wolf's Peak sleeping next her, his dark chestnut hair falling in his face.

_This is a dream,_ she thought sleepily, _because there is no other reason Shyam would be in my bed._ This decided, she snuggled into his chest, wanting the dream to go on forever. Shyam slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning," he murmured, and at this distance, Rhia noticed there was more brown than green in his hazel eyes.

"Morning," Rhia returned, suddenly breathless. She brushed his hair out of his face, relishing in the touch. For a dream, it _seemed_ real. She traced her hand down his face tentatively, but he leaned into her touch. He leaned towards her, and her eyes fluttered closed in an anticipation. _Could this dream get any better…?_

Her dream, however, was rapidly becoming a nightmare as a familiar voice hissed, "_What_ are you doing?" Rhia rolled over to find Dani standing over her, her eyes almost blue-black with rage. Rhia gulped. She only seen Dani mad like this once before, and she had vowed never to make Dani that mad at her.

"Dani, this isn't what it looks like!" She protested, but her friend would have none of it.

"Oh, so my best friend and brother in bed together is _nothing_?" She hissed, eyes flashing. Shyam pulled himself out of bed at this, looking angrier than Rhia had ever seen him. Forcefully, he towed Dani out in the hall, but Rhia could hear their conversation from where she sat in shock.

"Dani, nothing happened." He said urgently, trying to make her believe him. "If anyone's to blame, it would be me."

"You?" Dani's voice was sharp and high. "What did you do?" Shyam voice lowered to a deep rumble, and Rhia strained to make out the words.

"You didn't do anything?" Dani's voice sounded again, but she seemed subdued.

"I swear by Mithros," Shyam said, "nothing happened." There was a pause, and then he asked slyly, "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Dani asked defensively.

"I noticed you weren't in your bed last night," Shyam challenged. "Where were you?"

Dani answer was a mumble this time, but Shyam response was clear. "You want to stay here? Dani, are you crazy?"

"No, Shyam!" Dani snapped back, sounding like she was going to cry. Rhia stumbled out of bed, eyes wide, green eyes panicked. "I've found love, and I want to stay!"

Shyam cursed, and Dani's quiet sobs could be heard. "I never wanted to leave you or Rhia," she whispered, her voice breaking. "But I love him, Shyam."

"I know," Shyam murmured, sounding defeated. "I know." Rhia peered out the door, and seeing the twins wrapped up in a hug, she retreated into her room and changed into clean clothes.

"What did Aly have to tell you?" Dani asked a moment, and Rhia froze, listening hard.

Shyam sighed. "She told me that her mages can _feel_ a threat bearing down on the palace, but they don't what it is, where it's coming or when it will come."

"Then we need to be ready," Dani said, sounding like her usual brisk self. "I'm going to check on the horses in case we need them for this battle."

Footsteps retreated; Shyam sighed and slipped into the room. Rhia stared at him, green eyes wide. By the look on her face, Shyam knew she had heard every word. Wordlessly, he pulled into a hug, taking comfort in her solid weight in his arms and her scent. Rhia hugged him back, burying her head in his shoulder.

Dani poked her head in, grinning at the sight that greeted her. "If you two lovers are done, Rhia and I have work to do." Breaking away, Rhia and Shyam pulled apart, and Shyam brushed a kiss against Rhia's cheek before guiding her to the door and setting off for his own room.

* * *

Mingan met him outside the stables, whining. _Where were you, pack-brother?_ He asked. _I was worried, and you didn't appear. Were you with your mate? _

"Yes," Shyam answered aloud, patting Storm and grabbing a comb before letting himself into the stall. "I was with Rhia."

Mingan watched him, tail wagging, and then trotted off, taking his usual patrol around the barn. Shyam was caught up in his memories and thought that he didn't notice Dani running down the aisle until she had passed him.

He stuck his head out of the stall after her. "Dani, what's wrong?" Her black hair was in disarray, and she carried two unsheathed daggers that glittered in the sunlight.

"Mages with hurroks and soldiers!" She gasped. "They're approaching the palace!" Shyam remembered the Trickster's words with a jolt…_The Crows' final battle_…

A screech rent the air, and Mingan came running up, fur bristling. _Intruders! _His mind-voice roared, and he snarled. Shyam leapt over the stall door, pulling a short sword out of its hiding place next to the stall.

He smiled grimly at Dani, then walked forward. "Let's go show these invaders what they're messing with."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, a short chapter, and I apologize. Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter of the story, and I apologize profusely for such a disgustingly short chapter, but I really needed to get it done, otherwise, I would never get it back. I'm sorry if you all hate me for this sucky chapter, but the last one with make up for it, trust me!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. **

* * *

Flickering Flames: Chapter 7

Shyam and Dani raced into the palace courtyard to find chaos had erupted. Above them, hurroks swooped low, screeching their fury. Mages on their backs hurled fire at the men-at-arms as soldiers wearing red and gold dropped over the edge of the wall.

The battle was a mass of bodies, but crows swooped around, pecking furiously at the soldiers and the hurroks. Flicking a hand, Shyam aimed his copper Gift at the nearest mage, who—unable to see the fireball coming—burst into flames. Crows immediately surrounded the hurrok, bullying it.

Dani grabbed an arrow and almost sliced off her fingers for her pains. She looked at the arrow as it glinted up at her. Stormwing feathers glittered in the sunlight as she scooped it up, grabbed a fallen bow and loosed at the hurrok. Next to her, Rhia shoot arrow after arrow with griffin feathers, making her mark every time.

A hurrok screeched and fell, his body riddled with arrows. He fell into the courtyard, as the men parted. Hundreds of guards were posted everywhere, and Dani felt a surge of respect for Aly: she had left no escape route open.

Shyam was dispatching a man as Mingan raced up, his muzzle covered in blood. _Pack-brother!_ He called. _Your mate needs help!_ Shyam turned quickly, spotting Rhia trying to defend herself and the kudarung foals—who had escaped in the confusion—from three men wearing red and gold.

About to race to the rescue, Shyam felt a man attack him from behind. _Mingan!_ He ordered, _Go help her and protect the foals!_ With a snarl, Mingan turned and charged towards Rhia, leaping on the back of one of her attackers, sinking all of his claws in and biting down on the man's neck.

Shyam killed three more men, then looked around. Dove's forces seemed to have it under control, including Aly's forces. The mages were gone, as well as the hurroks—the crows had made sure of that—and the rest of the attackers were being held for questioning.

Rhia came to his side, taking his hand. She was stratched, and Shyam was sure he had suffered some wounds. Dani approached him, Elsu at her side, and Shyam looked at her sadly.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" He asked softly, and Dani nodded.

"My place is here." She told him, tears welling up.

Shyam nodded, not wanting to give her up. His gaze traveled to Rhia, then to the kudarung foals, then back to Elsu and Dani. Slowly an idea came to him, and he looked Elsu right in the eye.

"What if I made you an offer you couldn't refuse?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was the worst thing I've ever written! I feel really guilty now--I meant to give you this amazing blowout chapter, but all you get was this piece of crap. Please don't flame, (even though I probably deserve it) and review! And any ideas on what Shyam's offer is? Stay tuned!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter of this trilogy! This will more than make up for the last chapter, I promise! This takes place some time after Chapter 7, and I hope you enjoy it! I'm going to miss this story, but stay tuned for my follow-up story that should be up in a few days!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Flickering Flames: The Epilogue

A milk-white kudarung swooped low beneath the clouds that hung over the palace of Corus, looking like a furry cloud itself. The mare flew on huge white wings, and didn't even pause as people below her turned to stare. Only three years ago, kudarung were an unheard of sight in Tortall, but now they were becoming common.

The mare's target in sight, she angled her wings, banking into the wind. Fifteen miles away from the palace—a full day's ride—rose a thundering waterfall that crowned the lush fief and gave it its name—Kudarung Falls.

Smaller streams and creeks dotted the fief, as well as abundant trees and meadows, but the jewel was the waterfall, falling from a thousand feet into a deep pool, which seemed to be endless. Rainbows danced across its waves, highlighting the large manor that sat below it on a small hill. The house was far enough away from the waterfall not to be crushed, but close enough that from a distance, it looked like it was inside the waterfall.

Kudarung of all colors and sizes dotted the fields and trees, playing, grooming or just grazing. Their multi-colored wings and bodies glowed in the sun like so many gems thrown on the lush green carpet of grass, and each had a metal band around its left front leg to identify it.

The mare set down on a small rise above the house, looking down at the scene spread before her. The red metal band on her leg identified her as one of the six original kudarung from the Copper Isles. She tossed her mane, snorting, and watched as the miniature kudarung swirled around like a flock of sparrows.

Humans scurried too and fro, making sure the kudarungs were fed and none were injured. Just in below the house, a canopy was set up, and most of the kudarung were congregating there. Figuring it must be feeding time, that mare took off again, eager to find out what was going on.

* * *

"I must say, Dani, you do know how to run a fief." Keianna looked at her granddaughter with pride and smiled. Next to her, Kaelyn smiled and continued to tease a miniature kudarung foal. The bay foal was squeaking indignantly and trying to nip her fingers. 

"You really have," Kayla echoed from where she sat nearby, resting against the flank of a pinto mare. She spread her arms wide, as if to encompass the fief. "Who knew that kudarung would become so popular?"

Dani grinned as she rocked her three-month old daughter in her arms, and told her mother, "The court always wants what's new and different, and no one has ever had a kudarung before!"

Kei nodded. "These miniature ones are especially prized, I take it?" She brushed her hand at one that was pulling at her gray hair, her blue-gray eyes sparkling. She was nearly sixty, but she and Kaelyn had retained their youthfulness as well as their regal bearing.

"Dani!" Shyam's voice could be heard over the thundering waterfall, and Dani looked up. Racing ahead of her twin was her four year old son, Aaron. He flung himself at her, his small face glowing.

"Mama!" He cried, his black hair bouncing and his blue eyes glowing, "a baby kudarung was born just now, and Uncle Shyam said I could have it!"

Dani smiled at her enthusiastic son. "Did he now? Well, just remember you have to be careful with it. It's still a baby."

Aaron nodded solemnly. "Yes, Mama," he said obediently, "I'll be careful. It's only a baby, like Aliza." With that, he had raced off again, and Dani sighed after him, turning to her twin.

"I'm assuming that you didn't just need me for a birth announcement?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Shyam shook his head, looking frazzled. "The king has ordered another flock of miniature kudarung for the court ladies and three more full grown ones."

"What?" Dani gasped. "Another flock? We only have two more flocks, and one needs to be here to breed! Tell him we can't get him another flock until Midsummer."

Shyam shifted, looking uncomfortable. "The message said the king was will to double the payment if we got it there before Midsummer." He grinned. "Apparently the court ladies are giving him a lot of grief about it."

Dani froze. "Double?" She asked, disbelieving, thinking of what all that money could do for the fief. She sighed, then waved him off. "Go tell the king that he'll have his flock before Midsummer."

Shyam grinned, then leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Dani." He turned and left, followed by his enthusiastic nephew, only to be replaced five minutes later by his wife.

"Dani!" Rhia called, her six year old daughter trailing behind. "Have you seen Tara? I was taking count of the herds and she's nowhere to be seen."

Her answer came in the form of the milk-white kudarung trotting out of the woods, a palomino stallion at her side. The original Copper Isles kudarung, they were slimmer than their born-and-bred Tortallian counterparts. The Tortallian kudarung were a bit shaggier in the winter, to keep out the cold, and they were a bit heavier.

'Tara!" Rhia cried, relief lighting her green eyes.

"'Ara!" Siya cried, running forward to hug the mare around the legs. Of all the kudarung, Tara was her favorite, and Rhia had promised her Tara's next foal. The mare lowered her head to lip the child's brown hair affectionately, then waited patiently as the six-year old scrambled onto her back.

"You stay right there, Siya," Rhia warned. "I need to find one of the lost foals, and I don't need you coming with me and getting lost too."

The girl pouted for a minute, and then she brightened. "Okay, Mommy."

A crow swooped low out of the trees, surprising Dani by landing on her shoulder. "Hello dearest," she told the crow affectionately. The crow gave a soft caw and darted into the front door of the house. A few minutes later, Elsu Crow appeared.

"Uncle Elsu!" Siya cried happily, her hazel eyes lighting up as she bounced up and down on Tara's back. The mare snorted, and the girl quieted, but she beamed enthusiastically.

Elsu crossed to Dani's side, pressing a kiss to her cheek and stroking his daughter's hair. "Where's Aaron?" He asked, looking around for his wayward son.

"Annoying his uncle at the moment, I believe," Dani replied, grinning. Elsu took Aliza from her, rocking his daughter as she cooed up at him, smiling with a toothless grin and eyes as brown as his.

Dani settled next to her mother, suddenly tired. "Who knew running a fief was this much work?" She wondered aloud, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Black hair melded into black hair as the two women rested against each other, tired from all the activity. The pinto mare shifted beneath them, but blue-green and crystal blue eyes slowly fluttered shut, regardless of the movement.

Keianna looked at her twin, yawning. "That sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" Kaelyn nodded, her green eyes drooping. In a moment both queens were asleep, their slumber erasing the lines off their face and making them appear twenty years younger.

* * *

Aliza had fallen asleep under her father's care, and Elsu looked around, wondering at the silence. Seeing his wife and mother-in-law asleep, he put Aliza snugly between them, making sure she couldn't fall and be injured. 

Softly he whistled for Adish, and the palomino stepped forward obediently. Elsu grinned, mounting the stallion bareback. The wind blew, stirring the crow's blood in his veins. He watched the clouds pass over him, and grinned at the bright blue sky.

It was a great day for a flight.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end, folks! Good, bad, crappy? Tell how you liked it by reviewing, and stayed tuned for my next story!**


End file.
